


Destroy Me

by ReginasMistress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginasMistress/pseuds/ReginasMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be the one that would get passed her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destroy Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first episode of Season 5 - just a drabble for now but I may play around with it at a later date and turn it into a full story.

"For what you all did to me," she turned to face Regina in that moment, "you're about to be punished."

It was easy to blame Regina for this, for her embrace of the darkness. She'd trusted her more than any of them, to do what she had to, if the time came. She'd never for a second anticipated what had happened instead.

Or maybe she had.

Maybe she'd known all along.

Maybe she'd always secretly wanted to end up on this path.

She seethed inwardly. She wasn't really angry at Regina, she was angry at everyone and everything else, but not  _her_. She could see the confusion in her eyes, the concern above all else for Emma's heart and soul. She couldn't help but spit out that they had all failed her, but she knew that the words had hurt Regina the most. She held her gaze for just a moment longer, replaying what had happened over in her head yet again.

~

_"Regina, you have to do this, you have to stop me. I can't control this anymore. I don't want to." she urged._

_Regina was frozen to the spot, everyone hating the thought she had to destroy Emma but all expecting her to do it - for the greater good. Emma had demanded it. She had insisted she didn't want the darkness to consume her._

_But she was just frozen there, her hands shaking, her eyes welling up with tears at the prospect._

_"I can't."_

_"What do you mean you can't? We had an understanding. You don't let your feelings get in the way. You do what needs to be done, that's your role here."_

_"I can't!" she sobbed. "I can't lose you. This is different!"_

_"Different how?"_

_"I love you!"_

_"What?"_

_"I- I'm sorry," she whimpered, dropping the dagger to the ground. "I can't Emma, I just can't,"_

_"No! Don't you dare!"_

_~_

She'd been about to flee when Emma had let the darkness take over. She'd wiped their memories and transported them back to Storybrooke, and now here they were. Part of her wanted to punish Regina, the other part wanted to embrace her, hold onto her possessively and never let her free of her grasp. The internal debate was driving her mad.

At least she could take it out on whoever else she liked.

At least she didn't care about consequences anymore.

And when Regina finally figured out what had happened, and came to her once more to tell her how she felt; maybe she would let her save her.

Or maybe she'd turn her dark as well.


End file.
